


零比四以后

by alleydetour



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleydetour/pseuds/alleydetour
Summary: Gigi & Iker. The night after the Eurocup final in 2012.





	零比四以后

他发了狠地吻着Iker，失败的痛苦刺得他眉心生疼，他的小西班牙人被他整个人困在角落，起初还能动作温柔地揉他颈后，后来终于忍不住推他，既像是要跑，又像是想跪下去，却终究被他死死钳制住了动弹不得。他知道Iker心怀歉意，也知道无论是这歉意还是他此刻的情绪都毫无道理，比赛就是比赛——但是，去他妈的吧。

他几乎是钳着Iker的下巴在亲，眼前琥珀色的眼睛闭上又睁开，已经含着泪，他依然没有停下来，直到怀里人猛然一抬头，舌尖忽然微痛，他瞪大眼睛，一瞬间甚至没理解发生了什么。

“Gigi……”Iker咬他的时候用自己的舌头替他挡了一半，加上气息紊乱，语声又快又模糊，“不能在这儿，这是赛场，别……”

他一边说一边重新抬手扣住了他后颈，把他再次拉进一个拥抱里，然后温热双唇印上了耳后的一小片皮肤。“Gigi……Gigi，”他轻声喊他，这一次气息平稳多了，“就等我两个小时，好吗？你知道我有多想要你。”

最后一句话奇异地安抚了他，让他稍稍放松了一点，Iker没松开手，细细密密地在他脸颊和脖子上落下一串亲吻，嘴唇几乎贴着他皮肤，含混地说：“怎样……都想要的……不要你忍着……”

他一僵，把Iker从自己脖子上扯下来盯着他看，刚刚拿到了第二座欧洲杯的西班牙队长已经连耳朵也都红了，但还是看着他眼睛，点了点头。

几乎和九年前在马德里送他上车时候那个突然开口问他要“穿过的短裤”的孩子没有任何区别。

他一愣神的瞬间，另一个人飞快地贴上来，亲了他一口，然后转身拉开门跑了。

**

如果诚实地说，决赛那天晚上究竟发生过些什么，Iker已经不记得了。

他记得比赛，每一分钟，记得Fernando助攻Juan以后以后意大利那个名叫Antonio的前锋留给他的焦灼而绝望的背影，也记得最后半小时自己望着110码外的心情。四年里的第三个国家队冠军，说不高兴当然是假的，可也不止有胜利带来的狂喜。

他比谁都清楚，能走到决赛意味着什么。

在大巴上Sergio强行灌给他半瓶香槟，天知道他原本把它藏在了哪儿——另外半瓶几乎全部泼在了他身上。已经没有时间留给他换衣服，事实上他甚至还迟到了，幸好街上到处是狂欢和买醉，他沿着河走了十五分钟，没有任何人认出他。

之后呢？

Gigi从他踏进房门的那一刻起就没有放开过他，除了刚刚过去的两场比赛，他们有近五个月没见了——今年的欧冠抽签依然没有给他们留下什么机会，国家队集训又开始得过于早了一点。

“明天什么时候的飞机？”

他几乎腿软得站不住，要把自己贴在另一个人怀里才能勉强找回一点理智：“晚上……晚上六点。”

意大利队长低低地笑，用手指捋着他头发，“最后一次机会了，现在反悔还来得及。如果不想明天被我抱到车上……”

他没让他说完，贴上去堵住了后面的话。

“我说过了，我想要你……”他喘息着退开，作出些许不满的样子，“真的想要……”

再之后的记忆一片模糊。

他只知道自己流了很多眼泪，喉咙很快就失了声，但整晚没出口一个不字。他只是喊了很多次另一个人的名字，在每次濒临极限，几乎就要开口求饶的时候。他知道一旦他说出口Gigi就会停下来，所以他一个字都没有说。Gigi要他时候的样子简直像是溺水者抓住了唯一一根稻草，或者是猎豹追逐猎物的最后三十米。或许这二者也没有什么区别。

而他是想要的，这从来不是谎话。

有某个间隙里他想起Gigi背上幽灵一样始终不肯远离的伤情，挣扎着问出口以后收到的回答是意大利人的甜蜜微笑。

“Iker，最好不要在床上问我能不能行的问题。”

他大概已经没有多余的神经能导致脸红了，却还是因为这句话窘得只能闭上眼睛。

那天晚上他们一分钟也没有睡，第二天白天也没有。他有几次短暂地失去过意识，但那显然和任何形式的睡眠没有任何关系。他毫不怀疑做到后来Gigi很清楚他已经到了极限，并且依然为了迁就他而放弃了一些乐趣，哪怕他已经极力掩饰。这世界上没人比Gigi更清楚他的身体状况，他自己不能，队里的任何一个体能教练也不能。

他的记忆到第二天中午才逐渐清晰连贯，那时候Gigi抱着他去洗了澡，因为各种问题都发展到了别无选择的地步，不管是西班牙队即将在两个小时以后出发的大巴，他酸软到无法相信的腿，还是过去至少十小时里他们早就没有安全套可用的现实。

没人出门去买，当然。

“我猜你真的只能靠我抱上车了。”Gigi把他放进浴缸里的时候笑着说。

他没回答这句话，他嘴唇肿得发烫，喉咙又干又痛，因为哭了太多次而几乎脱水，完全不能理解为什么Gigi甚至还有力气抱他。他甚至没办法在热水里平衡自己，无论是腰还是胳膊，没一个地方还能使上力。

Gigi及时跨进来圈住他，让他靠在自己身上，那几分钟大概是他这辈子最困的时候，全身上下每一条神经都困倦得失去了反应。Gigi仍然在有一搭没一搭地吻他，忽然贴着他耳边说：“听说在皇马性爱是一种流行的社交方式。”

他吓得一瞬间睁开眼睛：“谁说的！”

他的意大利男朋友笑得几乎呛住：“卡萨诺，你前队友。”

“……”

“所以是真的吗？”Gigi咬了他耳朵一口，激得他又一次浑身颤栗，“我伟大的朋友Iker？”

这不是个需要答案的问题，Gigi依然衔着他耳朵，看上去没打算放过他。他很想问问身后这个人到底是什么材料做的，反正肯定不是人类，但这么长的句子超出了负担能力，最后只好翻了个白眼。

但这一次意大利人什么也没做，只是贴着他恋恋不舍地乱亲了一通，然后拧开花洒放掉浴缸里的水，帮他洗完了澡。

**

最后当然没有真的把Iker抱上西班牙队的大巴，他只是让司机把车停在了街边转角，然后看着Iker慢慢挪进酒店大门。他很怀疑Iker会面对很多关于昨晚去向的盘问，毕竟身上留下的痕迹对于大多数成年人来说都一目了然。

手机响了一声。是Iker发过来的一张图片：“他们也没好哪儿去。”照片里光线昏暗，几个人手脚纠缠着睡成一团，背景显然是酒店房间里铺的地毯。Iker拍照的时候手还在抖，他放大照片勉强辨认了一下，在画面中心发现了趴在皮克肚子上的拉莫斯。

他笑起来，建议：“快躺下混进去，等领队来喊你们。”

Iker没有再回复。司机重新发动了车子，然后手机在他手里震动起来。

“Gigi，”是Giorgio，听起来有点迷惑，“Andrea说我最好给你打电话提醒一下，我们还有半个小时出发去机场，你还好吗？”

他不能更好了。

**

Gigi是在回到罗马的第二天看见那段录像的，他们那场比赛的最后几分钟，视频里Iker走向边裁，表情看起来比那时候的他自己还要焦虑。

他眼睛一热，关掉视频打开了Skype。

“还好吗？”

回复几乎立刻抵达，Iker直接发了张照片过来，入眼是望不到边际的金红海洋，西班牙人好像甚至把路面也漆成了国旗颜色。

“不能更好了。”西班牙队长说。

**Author's Note:**

> 唔，卡萨诺那句是真的，虽然不是原话。卡萨诺真是个奇人= =||||


End file.
